Wavering Faith
by RoseTaisetsuna
Summary: Takuto and Mitsuki are living happily together, but what happens when there's a possibility of Eichi's return? Who will Mitsuki choose? For now it's rated K. DROPPED.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite or any of it's characters. This is a fan written fiction of the series, which belongs to Arina Tanemura.

All right, I hope you all like it. Please, if you have time, let me know what you think.

If there are any Japanese words used, I will try to use them correctly and provide a definition either at the end or beginning of each chapter. If I use one incorrectly please let me know or make a suggestion for me.

_Italics Memory or Flash back _

Words inside are thoughts, for Example: I knew he was an jerk.

Characters:

Mitsuki Koyama

Takuto Kira

Keiichi Wakaouji

Masami Ooshige

Arigato::Thank You

Ohayo::Good Morning

Introduction 

Mitsuki woke up to her alarm clock going off at about 10:00 am. Turning it off, she sat up, allowing herself moments to awake. It wasn't long before a bright smile graced her face. Mitsuki could only think of how she looked forward to each morning, knowing she'd see Takuto, and with all her heart she was truly grateful to that. It had been two months since he was given a second chance at life, and his memory was recovering better than she could have ever hoped for. He remembered his life before his death, and as a shinigami. Aside from a few small things, his recollection of everything else was wonderful. Best of all, he remembered her, and that he loved her deeply.

Tanaka entered Mitsuki's room just as the young girl slipped on some shoes. "Mitsuki, that young man from Route L is here to see you," Tanaka exclaimed. She still had a huge reaction to seeing the vocalist of one of her favorite bands, standing right at her front door. Some day she'd get used to it. " Arigato, Ms. Tanaka, would you tell Grandma that I'll be back for dinner," she asked. Tanaka agreed to do so, as Mitsuki ran out the door.

As soon as Mitsuki opened the front door she was greeted with a pair of blue eyes looking down at her. Her smile brightened at the sight of him and she shut the door before coming closer to him. Takuto couldn't help but smile when he saw her. That smile she gave, it wasn't for Eichi, it was for him. "Ohayo, Takuto!"

"Ohayo yourself, shorty," he replied, placing a hand on her head. She giggled lightly as they headed down the street. Often enough, the two would get all kinds of stares, especially from adults. Seeing the vocalist for Route L walk down the streets so casually with such a young girl was uncommon. Of course by now they had learned to ignore the attention.

"I'm so excited, it's been a while since I've seen Dr. Wakaouji. Won't the two of you be doing a session?" Mitsuki questioned, very thrilled at the idea. She had never seen the two of them working together as a band before, getting to see the band her father was in actually perform, the honor was unbelievable, at least to her it was. "Yeah, that's right. It's definitely been a while."

"Ah, you two finally arrived," Keiichi welcomed Mitsuki and Takuto in to his living place. Removing their shoes as they entered the main family room, an unexpected but familiar voice called out, "Mitsuki!?" Mitsuki turned in surprise, "Ms. Ooshige! I didn't know you'd be here." She declared, happily.

" I didn't either. Keiichi told me Takuto was coming, he didn't even mention you!"

Keiichi smiled, " I thought it would be a nice surprise for the two of you."

The two girls laughed together, it was a wonderful surprise.

"Takuto, you fool! Why haven't you cut your hair yet," Masami teased as she pulled on his ponytail. "Would you cut it out, woman!"

"Bah, you haven't changed at all."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"You still have a pig head, you…"

Keiichi and Mitsuki talked and caught up on things while Takuto and Masami quarreled. Taking a look at his watch Keiichi spoke up, "Well it's about time, don't you think?" He'd asked the group. Mitsuki's face lit up as she figured what he might be talking about. She needn't say a word as the doctor pulled Takuto aside. Masami took a seat next to Mitsuki on the sofa in the main room. "It looks like they're ready to play," Masami mentioned. "Yes," Mitsuki's heart raced, hearing them rehearse together. She'd been looking forward to it. Masami was just as restless. Her favorite band at one time was now playing before her very eyes, it was like a privilege any fan would envy.

"So, do the ladies have any requests tonight," Keiichi started. Both girls jumped at the questioned, "Eternal Snow," they yelled in unison. Every one was a little surprised to hear them, but it wasn't long before the two gentlemen in the room smiled and the music began.

Kimi wo suki ni natte 

_Dore kurai tatsu no kana?_

_Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de_

It was wonderful, hearing Takuto's voice, hearing him sing. Mitsuki loved every bit of it. His voice was soothing, and it warmed her, at the same time she was given goose bumps due to her excitement.

Kimi wa kono omoi 

_Kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichi do mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no you ni tada shizukani_

_Furi tsumorii tsuzukette yuku_

Finally, Mitsuki joined in, she couldn't help but to do anything else.

Hold me tight konna omoi nara 

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochii_

_Shiritaku no kata yo_

_I love you namida tomaranai_

_Konnanjya kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba youkatta yo_

Takuto walked Mitsuki home that night. They held hands the whole way there. "Today was the last day before school starts…"

"Won't you be going into your first year of high school," Takuto replied. "Yea, I'm a bit nervous."

When they arrived at her front door Takuto put his hands on Mitsuki's shoulders. She looked up at him as he had done so. "Mitsuki…" he began, then embraced her suddenly. She was definitely caught by surprise.

"Thank you."

"…Takuto…?"

He held her tighter before continuing. "When I had no memories of anything, you found me. Even though I didn't know who you were, even though I loved you so much, you stayed beside me, the entire time. You never once gave up on me, and for me…you smiled, and waited patiently."

Mitsuki returned his embrace, resting her head on his chest and she smiled. "What else could I do? I love you, Takuto." Her words were gentle, and sincere. Inside his arms she felt safe and nothing could harm her. He was warm…his sent was enticing. He smelt of men's cologne, it wasn't too strong which made it a nice smell.

"I love you too," came his reply.

All right, that's the end of that chapter. I hope it wasn't too mushy. Or anything like that. I hope you all like it. If any one has any suggestions on how I could make the characters fit better and seem like the character that Arina Tanemura made them, please let me know.

I plan to update chapter one no later then tomorrow.


	2. Suspicion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite. This is a fan written fiction based on the series, where the series and it's characters belong to Arina Tanemura.

I didn't mention it in the introduction, but I wanted to let every one know that this is based on the way the anime ended, but there are some things that happened in the manga that this is based on as well. So it's based on both the anime and manga.

If something is hard to understand, please forgive me. I'm trying to get this thing to work so it posts things the way I need them to be posted when I post them ;.

Characters:: More then were in the introduction Also, "Ruki" is Takuto's nick name for "Rukie" not a typo XD read on and find out.

Chapter 1 – Suspicion 

Three years have passed since Full Moon went on break. Now she's about to debut again after finishing her third year in high school. She turned sixteen on May 11th. Takuto re-debuted, singing solo for now. He used some of Route L's old songs every now and then, especially their most popular and most loved one, _Eternal Snow._ He was successful in this and made many fans all over again.

" Mitsuki! I can't believe you made the audition!" One of Mitsuki's high school friend squealed in delight. Her name was Jia; she was a close friend to Mitsuki. She didn't have very many since most of the others would be more like acquaintances. She learned it was hard to trust people back during her first year when she found out that some friends only wanted to be around her so that they would get a chance to associate with Takuto. At first she'd tried to keep her relationship with him a secret but it became complicated when he debuted again. After that, and even before she'd felt terrible for keeping a secret such as that. She loved him, and keeping it a secret made her feel as though she was saying she was ashamed of it.

Mitsuki smiled, delighted that her friends were so excited for it. Another one spoke up, "No way! I knew you'd make it. You always sung with an amazing voice in the chorus!" This friend boasted simply because that's the way she was. "Arigato, Mei." That was it, her two best friends; Jia and Mei. Both were girls of course and both were loyal, and encouraging. It was the end of the school day so the three of them walked to the amphitheatre where they would wait for Takuto to come pick Mitsuki up.

**Erika:** Our guest today is Riku Yohma. He will be producing the new Idol; Mitsuki Koyama, for a start, working for Seed Records. Good after noon, Mr. Yohma, and thank you for your time.

**Riku:** Oh, it's not a problem at all. What can I do for you today?

**Erika:** We just have a few questions we'd like to ask. For one, what do you think about this idol's appearance? The judges say she sings with the same potential as Full Moon.

**Riku:** Well it's wonderful news I say.

**Erika:** Yes, and what do you think of her current boy friend, the formal vocalist for Route L who now debuts as a soloist, Takuto Kira?

**Riku:** …Ah yes. That young man has quite the potential himself. Though he better look out, he might find himself competing with Ms. Koyama.

**Erika:** Two lovers competing in the music business? What an interesting point of view. It seems we've run out of time. We can't wait to see what you have in store for Mitsuki Koyama. Now we broadcast to you folks, here on the Star 12 Station, Full Moon's Ange.

Takuto glared at the television set as the song began to play. Something about that producer bothered him. He didn't know what it was so that irritated him even more. Already he figured he wasn't going to like this guy. Mitsuki walked into the room, seeing Takuto she questioned him. "What's wrong?" That caught him by surprise; he hadn't even heard her enter the room. "Huh, what do you mean? Why should anything be wrong?"

"Well, when I walked in you looked like something was bothering you," concern couldn't hide well behind her eyes nor her voice.

"Oh…" was the small response Takuto found he could provide. He didn't really know what to tell her since he felt it would sound silly becoming suspicious about her new temporary producer. Though it was quite the relief to know he was only temporary.

He closed his eyes, tilting his head down and then he smiled. Soon ocean blue eyes met chocolate brown ones as he walked to her, keeping one hand in his pocket. He placed his other hand on her forehead moving away soft strands of dark brown hair. "There's no need for you to think like that. Tomorrow's a big day for you, and **that** is what you should be thinking about," He finished, kissing her on the forehead. She blushed, and smiled. "Arigato, Takuto."

"Oh," Mitsuki reached into her small hand bag and pulled out a tiny folded up piece of paper. "I almost forgot to show you, this is the name I've chosen for the song I'll be recording tomorrow." She handed him the paper. "With You?"

"Yes, I've had so long to work on it. I hope you'll love it."

"You're not going to let me see it?"

"Nope, It's a surprise," she teased, cutely.

"Mitsuki!" Masami called out from the main room. "Are you about ready to go?"

"H-hai!"

Mitsuki grabbed Takuto's arm and with him ran to meet Masami at her car. Keiichi was already waiting in the passengers seat for the three of them. "Alright Mitsuki, this guy is going to get you started. Once we get far enough into the game, I will become your producer again," Keiichi started. "Hai."

"That's right, and through out this entire thing I'll still be your manager, you can count on me," Masami continued.

"Arigato, Ms. Ooshige."

"Oi," Takuto interrupted, "Keiichi, you ever heard of this guy, Riku Yohma?" Keiichi thought on it shortly. " No, why do you ask?" Takuto folded his arms across his chest and looked out the window. "No reason…"

The four arrived at the record company where they would meet Mitsuki's new producer. For a while they sat in the main lobby and waited. Mitsuki stood after jut a moment and stretched. Takuto, Keiichi, and Masami grew bored while waiting. It seemed this producer was already five minutes late. Then Mitsuki noticed a young man in a suite coming their way. He had dark short brown hair and amber eyes. "Oh, that's him," Masami realized and soon stood beside Mitsuki. Takuto and Keiichi also come to stand.

"Good after noon," the man said holding his hand out to Mitsuki. She put her hand out for him and they shook. "I'm Riku Yohma. Mitsuki, right?" "Hai," she replied as politely as she could. " I look forward to working with you. Please take care of me," she continued. Riku smiled, before releasing her hand he kissed the top of it gently. A faint shade of pink fell on Mitsuki's cheeks. "It would be my sincerest honor." Takuto didn't like how friendly this guy was being. He found his temper was rising; even so, he kept silent. Why is this always a problem for me… Takuto thought gradually getting annoyed, he through his arms across his chest again.

Masami and Keiichi introduced themselves as well. "If I may, speak with Mitsuki and Ms. Ooshige in my office?" Riku asked. Mitsuki and Ooshige followed him while the other two sat on a bench and waited.

2 Hours Later

Sitting there in complete silence, Takuto thought about a lot of various things. Though for some reason, he started to think about one thing in particular. A girl. She had long jet-black hair that fell to her waist. He eyes were a dark sort of pink. She was slender with nice curves. He dated her for a few days when he was alive, but he broke up with her when he found out she was using him. She didn't leave easily. He even had to get security on her. One day she broke into his hotel room while Route L was on tour. She came in during the night while he slept with gun in hand while he slept. Her presence woke him, but by that time he had no way to defend himself. Then, Aoi came in. It was lucky for Takuto because Aoi was able to get the gun away for the girl and put her in a lock. It was found out later, after she'd been arrested, that she'd killed herself while in the jail. This brought to mind a question, why hadn't he seen her as a shinigami before? Maybe she wasn't a part of the pediatrics ward, though it was possible, he didn't have any idea. He shrugged those thoughts off. He had no idea why he was thinking of those things now. The silence was beginning to irritate him, "That's it! I can't sit here and wait any longer."

Keiichi looked up at the now standing Takuto a bit confused. "What's wrong with you?" Takuto started to pace. "I'm bored out of my mind," he lied. Keiichi stood and placed a hand on Takuto's shoulder, he smiled. Takuto looked at him in question before Keiichi spoke. "They may be in there for quite a while. How about we go get something to drink?" There was a small silence before the younger man nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll send Masami a message on her phone so they'll know where we are when they finish."

Keiichi and Takuto headed out to a near by café, there they discussed a lot of things. Keiichi even gave Takuto a small and rather uncomfortable lecture. "You know…she could end up hurt…"

"Keiichi, I've already told you. I'll protect her…I promised her that day…" Takuto remembered. The day he first met her. He kicked away the ball she'd asked him to hand to her so kindly. He chuckled a little, remembering that. He continued, "…I promised Aoi." Keiichi gave a small smile. "I know, just keep in mind. Protecting her doesn't always mean to be selfless. Don't ever make a decision that would put your life in danger for her sake. Talk with her, open yourself to her, that's what love means. Don't ever think that taking on a burden by your self helps her. All it does is worry her." Takuto didn't know how to respond besides giving a small nod; he stared at his coffee cup. It felt slightly awkward having been given such advice by his friend. It was almost like the old days back when they were all in the band together.

"Well it seems that will be all for today. Thank you for you time Mitsuki. I look forward to the recording tomorrow," Riku commented as he stood to show Mitsuki and her manager out the door. "Arigato, Mr. Yohma," Masami said, bowing. Mitsuki also bowed and they were lead out of the room.

So…that's the girl this Eichi guy loved… Riku thought, taking a seat at his desk. "Seems we may be out of luck **Eichi**, her boyfriend is Takuto Kira of Route L." He spoke to an unseen presence. "No, if Takuto is removed from her life, then she'll come to me, I'm sure," replied a quiet yet stern voice. "And how will you have that happen?" Another voice from the unseen answers, this time it's a woman's, "You can leave that up to me…" Riku chuckled quietly and nodded.

Masami put her cell phone back in her purse and grinned. "Keiichi and Takuto are waiting for us at the café down the street. Let's head on over there." Mitsuki smiled, "Okay." Upon arriving, both gentlemen stood to greet the ladies. Right away Mitsuki ran into Takuto's arms, squealing. He caught her, surprised, and a bit confused. "What's up with you, shorty? What happened," Takuto questioned, plenty curious. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him while he still held her bridal style. "It's a surprise." Masami whispered something in Keiichi's ear. He nodded and the two of them left. "Takuto, you love to sing right?" Takuto looked at Mitsuki puzzled, what kind of silly question was that? Of course he loved singing. It was another thing he lived for. "Yes, I do. But why are you asking me now?"

He set her down so she could stand. Suddenly she was feeling a bit nervous. I hope…that what I'm requesting isn't selfish. Oh, I don't want it to bother him…he may not want to--

"Hey, what's wrong all of a sudden," Takuto asked her, noticing the change of expression she had. Mitsuki blushed and looked up at him. "Takuto, I love to here you sing, your voice…when you sing I get goose bumps even though at the same time, on the inside I feel warm and my heart races…it makes me so happy."

He blinked, a little confused, and a small blush warmed his cheeks. Why was she telling him this suddenly? " I know it's selfish of me to ask…but…" she took his hands in to hers and slowly brought them close to her heart. He stared at her silently, waiting. She continued, "…Takuto…I want you to sing with me." Blue eyes widened in surprise but she continued. "Mr. Yohma wants me to sing a duet, he said I could choose any musician, I choose you."

Mitsuki looked into his eyes searching for an answer. He simply stared at her a moment longer before grinning. "Was this the surprise you were so happy about?" Mitsuki nodded, her hopes were high. "I would love to sing with you Mitsuki. I'm glad you thought of me first." Takuto smiled at her, gently. She threw her arms a round his waist, hugging him tightly. He embraced her, resting his chin on top of her heard.

A couple watched from the distance. No one could see them of course. A white dove sat quietly along the wiring of the telephone poles. The familiar voice of a woman spoke up, "I hate to see him happy with her…he should be alone, and suffering. That is what he deserves." "You really don't like him, that much, do you, Karin?" The woman paused before responding to the blond man beside her. "No, you're wrong. I love him **that** much. So I want him to feel the pain he put me through…and then I can forgive him. We will be together again."

The woman's eyes glared at her partner. "And that is why you, as Eichi, are nessacary."

Mitsuki woke up around eight or so and started making breakfast. By the time she finished she could wake Takuto, so she took her time. He'd been staying in the room right across from hers. There was no doubt in her mind that he was asleep at this hour. As she prepared a meal there was a knock at her door. "I wonder who that could be…" she thought out loud, while walking to the door. "Ms. Ooshige wouldn't be here so early…" Opening the door she was surprised to see a young man about six years her senior, standing at the door. She figured he was Takuto's age. His hair was a dark maroon-ish color and cut short. His eyes resembled the same. It looked as though he was surprised to see her as well.

"Oh…um, it looks like some one was staying with him?" the young man blurted out. "Excuse me…?" was all Mitsuki could say. "Aw, but that can't be…wait…" Mitsuki, even more confused, sweat dropped, when suddenly the guy let himself right on in. "Is that," he sniffed, "is that pancakes I smell?" By now Mitsuki had followed him into the hotel room wanting to ask him to leave. "Um, it is, but uh…" the man turned to face her. "Oh sorry! I'm Rukie, Rukie Mii," he bowed, politely. She bowed as well and then began, "I'm—"

"Hey, aren't you Mitsuki Koyama," he interrupted her. He'd been staring at the pendant around her neck and now understood why she looked familiar. He'd seen the television when she'd made the audition to become an idol for Seed Records. She was about to reply before he opened his mouth again, "But this pendant also says…Full Moon…wasn't she an idol three or so years ago? Did you have this ordered to be personalized?"

"I um, well…" she wasn't sure how to really tell him. This pendant was the one that Takuto gave her, before leaving to go to the underworld to remove her name from the list, back when she was thirteen…before he disappeared.

Takuto turned over aggravated with the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He groaned, rubbing his eyes before taking a look at the clock, throwing his hand over it to turn off the alarm. "9:30am…?" After a little more complaining he sat up. "Guess it's that time…" he mumbled before standing up drowsily to go to the shower.

Mitsuki and Rukie stood outside on the balcony of her room. It viewed a wonderful ocean, and it was peaceful since no one was on the beach. They were on the fifth floor of course, so the breeze was nice. "Wow, I couldn't believe it when I heard on the radio that Takuto had gotten together with some one like you. He's so ill tempered, and can be brash. You seem quite the opposite," Rukie laughed a little before continuing, "besides, he's a closet perv." He snickered. Him and Mitsuki had been talking for a while now and she giggled at his comment. She'd learned that Rukie was a childhood friend of Takuto's. After he turned twelve, Rukie had to leave to go to America for a while.

A young boy sobbed quietly, trying to hide his face. It was rather embarrassing; even so, he couldn't help but cry. His parents died when he was four. When no one would take him in, or even give him a second look, Rukie became his friend. He was a year younger then Rukie, though one may not have noticed since the boy often acted a fool. However, when it came down to it, he was some one Takuto could depend on, like a big brother.

_Takuto hadn't been a member of Route L very long and wasn't comfortable with the other band members yet. The sun lay ready to set in the distant horizon behind the Pacific Ocean. Waves crashed and the beach was empty, aside from the two boys standing in the sand. Takuto felt a lightweight on his head; Rukie had put his hand there. The younger boy looked up, his eyes wet, and he stared at the other's eyes._

"_Don't cry anymore, okay? This good bye isn't for ever." Rukie spoke in a gentle tone. Takuto frowned, and then shouted, "No! It's not fair, Ruki! Why do you have to leave me all alone?!" Rukie hurt to hear that but he grinned for Takuto. "Don't say that, you'll have Aoi, and Keiichi. They'll come to be like family to you."_

"_No…no, NO," Takuto cried, "I want—"_

_Takuto was silenced by surprise when he found himself being embraced suddenly._

"_Don't cry any more, I'm not leaving you forever…" Rukie started, then pulled away to look at his now speechless friend. Rukie held out his pinky, "When I'm old enough, I'll come back to Japan, and find you, okay?"_

_There was a moment of silence before Takuto responded, "Promise…?" Rukie smiled cheerfully and nodded, "Promise." The two made a pinky promise._

Mitsuki smiled, "You know that story you told me earlier?" Rukie glanced at her. "Yeah, what about it?" "Well it reminds me of a similar experience I had with some one close to me, back when I was ten." She put her hands to her heart. Rukie grinned and concluded, "Yup, definitely don't see how a nice girl like you ended up with Takuto." He chuckled before continuing, "By the way, where is her? I came all this way looking for the guy and he's no where in sight." "Well, he's—oh, Oh no!" Mitsuki reached out in panic, a black crow had scooped on by and ripped her pendant from her neck. She followed it with out any other thought to the balcony. She leaned over to catch it. In this she was successful however losing balance from leaning over to far, she fell over the balcony railing.

Takuto sighed as he tied his hair back in the usual pink ribbon. He brushed his teeth. Afterwards he would get dressed and go check up on Mitsuki.

"Hold on, I'll bring you back up," Rukie yelled. Mitsuki had a look of horror on her face as she hung by his hand from the fifth story. In her other hand she kept hold of the pendant, tightly. She could feel herself about to cry. She didn't want to die, no this way. She wanted to live to sing, she wanted to live…for Takuto. "Please, don't drop me, please!" she cried. "I wont." Mitsuki cried unable to hold tears back. She panicked. "Please! I cant die yet!" Rukie was surprised. She made life seem so important, so valuable. He put a smile on for her, regardless the fact that he was struggling to get her back up. "I wont drop you, I promise." She didn't shout any more. Something about his words made her believe him. She held her breath. Slowly he was able to finally pull her back over to the other side. Right away he realized that he'd lost enough balance to say it was safe to assume they'd fall on the concrete floor of the balcony. Though this was better then falling from the fifth floor, Rukie brought Mitsuki into his arms, holding her to reduce her risk of injury. They tumbled a bit once they hit the ground then came to a stop.

Mitsuki lay sprawled out on the ground while Rukie sat on hands and knees just above her. Karin sneered. Taking the pendant hadn't worked out as she'd wanted it to. The timing was terrible as Takuto came in to see a man laying over a flustered looking Mitsuki. The two turned their heads to stare at Takuto, speechless and still in shock from what just happened. Takuto automatically assumed what any one would, seeing them in that suggestive position. It was a matter of seconds before Takuto pulled on the guys shirt collar and slammed him against a wall, hard enough to make him hit his head. Rukie complained right away. "Oww…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Takuto shouted in fury. Dramatic waterfalls of tears came from Rukie's eyes and he begged, "Please don't, I'm innocent!"

Takuto clenched his teeth, his patience far beyond gone. "You're not going to take me seriously, damn it!" Takuto pulled his fist back to punch the guy, but he stopped at the touch of two soft hands on that fist. He turned his head to see Mitsuki. "Takuto, please…don't hurt him. Rukie saved me, I'd fallen over the balcony railing." Takuto's eyes widened in surprise. He could hear the sincerity in her voice, see it in her eyes, and after realizing what she said his grip loosened on Rukie and he took a few steps back.

"Rukie…?" Now that he was calm, he'd recognized the guy. He was completely speechless and in disbelief, surprised even. Rukie sighed in relief before putting on a simple grin.

"Geez, Takuto. I cam all the way from America to see you and you already want to beat me up?" Rukie teased. Takuto, still speechless, glanced at Mitsuki, then at Rukie again. Mitsuki smiled. "I'll leave the two of you to catch up. I've got to clean my kitchen mess."

Mitsuki left without another word. Takuto didn't know where to begin. "Uh…" his focus was unclear and more then anything he was at a loss for action and words. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Since when were you this shy?" Rukie didn't leave much time for response before taking a seat on the sofa and pulling Takuto down by the wrist to do the same. Rukie stared at Takuto in silence who in turn stared at the ground, like he was contemplating the situation. To Rukie it seemed like ten minutes passed before Takuto said anything.

"…You…came back…" surprise was clear in his voice. "I promised, didn't I?"

"How…" Takuto was having a hard time saying what he wanted, let alone forming complete sentences.

"Well, back then I was only thirteen. When I turned fourteen I was able to get a job. I hated that I had to move to America, so right away I began to save money." Rukie laughed a little, "But that didn't work out well in the end. I became impatient, wanting to come back, and it was difficult for me to make friends."

Takuto continued to stare at the ground, listening to Rukie's story. Rukie continued, "Eventually I was able to convince my family to lend me some money. I can't move back to America of course, but I know where they live so I can keep in touch. Takuto's eyes widened. "Rukie, you idiot! You left your family behind to come here!?"

Takuto punched the back of Rukie's head, surely leaving a bump. Rukie hunched over and grabbed where it hurt. Again he started with the dramatic waterfall of tears. "awhaw," he whined, "Buh-but! I cam here for you! Ya big meany!" There was only silence before Takuto sweat dropped at the dramatic adult before him.

"…it's really you…Ruki…" Takuto's expression and tone had softened. Rukie miraculously recovered and then grinned. "You know it, bro." Rukie declared, throwing a hand on top of Takuto's head, rustling around his hair. "Nrgh, cut it out!"

Hearing them from the kitchen, Mitsuki giggled as she finished up drying the dishes. Rukie and Takuto talked a while in the living room and Takuto remembered, "Wait…how did Mitsuki fall off of the balcony?

"A crow with malicious intent swooped by and grabbed that amulet she was wearing. Guess it was pretty important to her."

Takuto thought about it for a moment. That fool went over the balcony for a necklace…then he remembered…an amulet. That's the one he gave her. "That girl…" he sighed. Rukie had no idea what was going on in Takuto's mind but it didn't matter.

While Mitsuki finished up in the kitchen, Rukie and Takuto caught up on some things. 11:00am came around, when it did, Mitsuki, Masami, Keiichi, Takuto, and Rukie all headed to the Records Company so Mitsuki could record her new single, _With You_. Her producer sat with the others waiting to hear her song, written for a certain some one. The music was cued and she began.

Every day I dream of you 

_I wake up and I am anxious_

_Every day I think of you and I find_

_That I am smiling over and_

_Over again._

_Back then when I had no wings_

_You lift me up and let me fly_

_When I was blind to it all_

_You led the way_

_This feeling in my heart_

_I want it to last, always_

_With you I want to live in this world_

_With you I wish to cry at night_

_With you I want to share my life_

_With you, it's the only way I can live._

"That was wonderful, Mitsuki. I can appreciate how you sent your feelings through the song," Riku complimented her. She bowed, "Arigato, Mr. Yohma." Masami ran up to her, hugging her tightly. "It was beautiful Mitsuki!" "Arigato, Ms. Ooshige." "I bet it was for Takuto wasn't it," Masami asked needlessly, nudging Mitsuki's side. "H-Hai…"

The producer, manager, and Mitsuki talked for a while. Keiichi sat by and listened to their conversation. On the other hand Rukie was giving Takuto a hard time. "Hee, hee. I wonder why ill-tempered Ta-Kun is blushing?"

"What? I am not, damn you!" Takuto held up a fist.

"Wah, you're so violent. What happened to my cute lil' closet perv from back in the day?"

"Ah, I was not a perv! You're really askin' for it you know?!"

"Was not…? So then you are now, eh?"

BAM. Another punch to the head, dealt to Rukie who could only giggle. Takuto turned away from him. "How can you laugh when you've just been hit?"

"Cause, heh, heh, you're face," he laughed in between his words, "It's all red!"

"**That's** because you're getting me angry!"

Keiichi sighed, "Guess it doesn't matter how old they get, some things never change…"

"Keiichi, I had a talk with Takuto's manager, his producer won't accept the duet offer, so his manager and Riku spoke. Riku agreed to become Takuto's producer! Isn't that great?"

Keiichi smiled and put his arm around Masami's shoulders. "Yes, because I don't think she would have wanted to do it with any one else."

"Hey, Kira Takuto, right," Riku asked the young man. Takuto nodded wondering what the guy wanted. They shook, and again, this man bothered Takuto. "I apologize for not becoming acquainted earlier. When I heard Mitsuki wanted to do her duet with you, I became quite interested. I was never really a fan of yours, but I've only heard good about you. I look forward to seeing you at rehearsal next week." He smirked.

"Sure thing," he responded rather monotonously.

"Alright then—"

"Dude, what the heck is your problem? It's like you're insulting him and at the same time trying to get an arou—" Rukie was cut off by a punch in the head.

"Excuse him, would ya?" Takuto interrupted.

"Of course."

Riku left out of their sight. Rukie complained right away. "Takuto, you fool! What did you do that for," he whined, rubbing his head.

"Listen, I don't need problems with this people right now, not yet, do you understand?"

"Uh…nuh-uh." Rukie thought for a moment. "Oh hey! We never talked about it, but what have you been up to the last ten years of your life?"

Takuto paused in silent thought, and then shrugged.

"Well, where to start…After I turned sixteen I developed throat cancer. I was forced to have surgery, because of that my voice was lost. I didn't want to live in a world full of music, where I could take no part of it, where I could no longer sing, so I jumped off of the roof of the hospital and committed suicide. For that reason, I was punished and became a Shinigami. I was pretty bad at it but my partner helped me out. Her name was Meroko. We were given the case to retrieve Mitsuki Koyama's soul. When we met her we ended up helping her live her dream and change her fate. Her fate was to die due to throat cancer. During that time I fell in love with her, and I remembered my life as a human. Because I regained my memories I would have turned into a ghost, but instead I drank dew from The Flower of Forgetfulness, therefore I got a second chance at life and regained my memories after a few months."

An awkward silence came and Rukie blinked dumbfounded.

"Haha! Now that's movie material, baby!" Rukie replied in a funny voice.

"You…"

"Heh, heh, heh, now seriously, you and I are gonna have to chat about things sometime."

They continued down a corridor where they met the others outside. Takuto walked up to Mitsuki, moving bangs from her eyes. "Thank you for the song," he said, kissing her forehead. Mitsuki smiled, blushing just a little. Then Keiichi pulled Takuto aside. "Can I talk with you for a moment." Takuto nodded, "Sure." They walked some feet away from Rukie, Masami, and Mitsuki. "We've talked some things over with your manager and producer about the duet," Keiichi started. Takuto gave him his full attention. "Well, your producer refuses to work with Mr. Yohma. However, Mr. Yohma offered to take on that job in his stead. Your manager has agreed to it and—"

Takuto interrupted, quite angry about this news. "You're telling me Riku is going to be my producer?! Hell no, I won't work with that guy. I don't like his attitude. I don't like him and—"

"What's wrong with you? There is nothing wrong with Mr. Yohma."

"You don't understand! He's twisted, he's up to something!"

"Really? Then why do you allow Mitsuki to work under him?"

"She's not going to work under him for much longer, besides, I can't prove my suspicions so how could I stop her from doing otherwise?"

"Takuto, you're really serious."

"…"

Keiichi put a hand on Takuto's shoulder and smiled. "How about it then, I'll produce for you instead."

Takuto's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean it?" Keiichi nodded, "I don't want you working under some one you don't trust. Since I'll be Mitsuki's producer later on, it would be a wonderful opportunity for the two of you."

Takuto grinned, satisfied with this offer. "All right. Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, well we'd better head back then."

A beautiful angel floated near by, watching them with a smile. Her pink hair now ran past her shoulders, her eyes matched. "Ureshii desu! Takuto has become happy, he's with the one he loves the most. He deserves her."

"Some one who committed a sin such as suicide and became a shinigami deserves some one as pure as her?" Came a soft voice. As Meroko turned she was surprised to see the other angel behind her. She didn't appreciate his comment but for now she'd ignore it. "Eichi? What are you doing here?"

"You've already forgotten? My assignment is to watch over Mitsuki."

"Oh right…"

"Me-Chan, You've always been so clueless?"

"What? Izumi-kun? What are you doing here?"

With out any tone is his response, he said, "I came to check on Ta-Kun and Mi-Ki of course." His facial expression remained cool. Meroko's expression softened and the two of them watched over their friends.

"…Now a shinigami is watching over her too…what is the underworld coming to…." The one who was called Eichi questioned with a blank expression. He then watched as Takuto and Mitsuki left together with a third person. It didn't matter. Takuto was touching her again, holding her, kissing her…

Rukie pulled on Takuto's ponytail as him and the other two walked to their hotel rooms. "Hey Takuto, can I bunk with you, I got no place else to go?"

"Would you cut it out," Takuto explained, slapping Rukie's hand from his hair. "Aw come on Ta-Kun," he gave his best puppy eyes. "No get your own room or sleep with some one else. "Aw you're so mean! Oh I know," Rukie put his arm around Mitsuki, leaning on her. "I'll stay with Mitsuki, she wont mind!"

"Uh…oh…um."

BAM! Rukie's third whack of the day to the head. "Fine, you can stay with me." Takuto gave in quite irritated. Mitsuki made a goofy smile.

"Don't you already have enough in store for that boy," Riku asked out loud. There was along silence before any response came. A woman answered in a cold tone. "I'll decide that on my own."

"I see. Try not to over do it, at least not until after next week. I need him well enough for his duet with Mitsuki after all. His attendance at rehearsals is important too." That night, no other response came, Riku simply smirked while drinking in silence.

"Hey…" A voice called out to him but he could barely hear it. He broke out into a cold sweat and began to pant. "Mitsuki… " Takuto only called out one name before his eyes shot wide open. He'd awaken to a cool rag gently held against his cheek. His eyes searched the room quickly. He then realized who'd waken him. "Are you okay? You're burning up." Rukie spoke up, that fool actually looked worried. Takuto sat up pushing Rukie away gently. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, I guess."

"Maybe you should stay here today." Takuto looked at Rukie surprised at the suggestion. "No way! Mitsuki and I have a duet to work on today."

"Oh, well…okay." Rukie and Takuto got up and prepared themselves for the day ahead. Every one met in the recording room. Mitsuki and Takuto looked over the lyrics.

"It's in English," Mitsuki stated. She was relieved to have gone through at least three years of high school. She could pronounce the words and understand a bit of it. Riku nodded. "Yes, but it's a wonderful song." He handed the two musicians a piece of paper. "This is what it translates to, so you can at least understand what you're singing." After looking it over the two were taken into the record room where they put their headphones on. The music was cued.

Takuto::

Never knew I could feel like this… 

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kis_

_Every day I love you _

_More and more_

_Listen to my heart_

_Can you hear it sings?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time._

Both::

Come what may, Come what may 

_I will love you_

Takuto::

_Until my dying day._

Mitsuki::

Suddenly the world 

_Seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves_

_With such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you._

Both::

And there's no mountain too high 

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_Stars may collide_

Takuto::

But I love you 

Mitsuki::

I love you 

Takuto::

Until the end 

Mitsuki::

Until the end of 

Both::

_Time._

_Come what may Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Come what ma— 

Takuto's voice cut of as he hunched over holding his throat. Mitsuki noticed and stopped also. She went to him; he put his hand over his mouth and started coughing. The others gathered around them.

That song was agitating. It wasn't meant for the two of them to sing. Not for them. Karin clenched her fists in anger. Though she was angry she began to smirk as she watched Takuto hurting. The blond beside her smiled. "Why don't you just let me appear before Mitsuki…she'd come to me, no question asked."

"This isn't about Mitsuki getting her Eichi back. It's about me getting my sweet, sweet revenge on that boy. Stop making these redundant suggestions."

The boy shrugged and watched the troubled couple.

Takuto's facial expression told Mitsuki he was in pain. Right away she panicked, for a reason she wasn't sure of. "Takuto! Takuto, what's wrong," she cried, worry apparent in her voice. "Nh…" Takuto took slow breaths. The others could only watch in silence and wait. Takuto could only think, Calm down…calm down… he didn't want Mitsuki to worry.

"Takuto, you okay man?" Rukie questioned him, he seemed to be more put together then Mitsuki at this moment. Takuto stood up strait and sighed. "Eheh. I'm fine. It was just a small cough," he covered. And that's all it was to him, since now he felt just fine. Masami and Keiichi looked at him suspiciously. Mitsuki's worry hadn't vanished wither.

"Takuto…" She stared at him, hoping for some unknown words. He looked to her and smiled. "I'm fine, shorty. Don't worry about trivial things." Takuto grinned.

"Hey, every thing alright in there?" Riku shouted. "We really do need to finish this recording." Every one exchanged glances before Masami finally spoke up. "Ah, yes. Sorry, please let's continue."

Takuto and Mitsuki were able to finish the recording the second time around. Every one applauded them. Keiichi then treated them all to dinner. Rukie, Takuto, and Mitsuki all sat together while Masami and Keiichi sat together at another table. Mitsuki stood up suddenly and looked around until she spotted what she was looking for. "What's wrong," Takuto questioned. "Oh, it's nothing," she smiled and blushed a little, "I just need to use the restroom." She left to do so, when she was out of sight Rukie laughed. "You are seriously weird man." Takuto looked at him in question, "What…?"

"I'm sayin' if you wanna know her personal business, just sleep with her, dummy."

Takuto blushed, "What the hell is wrong with you? Idiot, you fool!"

"Wh-what? Isn't that what's going though your mind now?"

"No, it's not! And it better not be going through yours!" Takuto grabbed Rukie's collar and shook him senseless. Rukie laughed nervously, "but…"

"I'll kill you, I'll ring your neck, damn it!"

The two quarreled and Keiichi and Masami sweat dropped. "They're making a scene in public," Masami muttered, Keiichi only nodded.

Mitsuki looked in a mirror and pouted. "Takuto…what was wrong with you back then…" She remembered how he began coughing out of nowhere, and how he held his throat. It reminded her of what she looked like when she had a sarcoma in her throat and she'd get to coughing like that. She became a little worried but would push that feeling aside for now. It may have been nothing more than a cough. If so, then she didn't want to overreact. She excited the bathroom. After doing so she was suddenly shoved pretty hard, she lost her balance. A young man grabbed her wrist and pulled her up till she regained it, that way she wouldn't hit the wall behind her. Mitsuki looked to see who'd made her fall over. The young man smiled, and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry Ms. are you alright?" Mitsuki's eyes widened in disbelief, she was staring at a young man with blond, short hair. He had light brownish yellow eyes and smiled gently. "Eichi…?!" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, what…?" Mitsuki was frozen in silence before she shook her head. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I mistook you for some one else, she apologized, feeling embarrassed and then left without another word. The young man stared at her as she went off and smirked. "So she hasn't forgotten, then…"

Mitsuki headed for her seat and thought, "No…Eichi couldn't be here…not any more." She closed her eyes and sighed. That night, Takuto, Mitsuki, and Rukie walked to the hotel together. It was a nice night out so Keiichi and Masami didn't mind it. Mitsuki walked in silence the whole way, lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about that guy who looked just like Eichi. But if it were Eichi wouldn't he have called her name as well? It was something to ponder. Mitsuki wondered why she should be thinking about Eichi so much now. She loved him, and she'd never forget him. But now she had some one she loved just as much, maybe more. Some one who shared her dream with her, some one who helped her make her dream come true. Some one who protected her, and loved her, even when she hated herself.

"Mitsuki!!"

Mitsuki only heard the voice after she realized she'd walked into the middle of the cross section of the road. She hadn't been paying attention, the streets hadn't been busy but a care was definitely coming. Her reaction was slow, she gazed at the car as if she was trying to figure out what it was, coming right for her. It beeped loudly before its tires screeched as if to veer off to the side. Suddenly she felt her arm was yanked, and she was in some one's arms. Her eyes met his chest and she'd realized what just happened.

"Takuto…"

"Mitsuki, what's wrong with you? Why are you spacing out?"

Rukie stood by and watched as Takuto questioned her, Rukie could see that he was worried shitless and he smiled. It was sweet. Mitsuki apologized, but couldn't explain to him why she'd been so zoned out. Rukie looked around a bit; again he noticed a white dove, sitting close by. He wondered if it was the same one.

"My God, what's wrong with that girl?! That was too close for comfort," Meroko exclaimed. "Why are you so worried," the boy asked, smirking. "Don't you trust Takuto's word to protect her?" Meroko was silenced and stared at Eichi beside her. She didn't realize he was even there, and something about his tone bothered her. "Besides, I'm watching over her…there's no need to worry for her at all. It's Takuto who has no one."

"What are you talking about? I'm watching over Takuto too! Takuto's will be just fine!" Meroko argued, suddenly offended. "Yes, you're watching him for now. But you can't always watch him. He's not the one you're assigned to." Meroko's expression saddened. That was true. She was silent again. Her job did he keep her from her two friends, and she couldn't see Izumi that much either. "I'll be back to check on them in a few weeks." She told Eichi, whom only kept quiet, not giving her a second look. For some reason, when she pictured Eichi, this wasn't how she pictured he'd act.

Rukie stared at the ceiling as him and Takuto lay in bed. Well, he was on the couch, Takuto was on the bed. Finally he blurted, "You know, you're pretty brash, Takuto."

"…what…"

"Well, did you have any real reason to yell at Mitsuki back then…?"

He remembered how Takuto questioned her after he'd pulled her back to the side walk before she could get hit by a car. He shouted at her, he might not have meant to, but he did.

"I wasn't yelling, stupid! I was—"

"See, you're even yelling now," Rukie shook his finger, "Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper."

"Wha…why you, that's it you're de—"

Takuto was again interrupted by his own coughing, with one hand to cover his mouth; he put the other on his throat. It hurt, the couching hurt, breathing hurt, speaking hurt. He winced as he tried to stop the violent coughing. Rukie began to worry. He went over and sat beside Takuto on his bed and placed a hand on his back, while Takuto continued to struggle. Rukie hunched over so he could see Takuto's face properly and held his other hand out in front of Takuto as if to stop him from hitting the ground if he fell forward. "H-hey, get a hold of your self," Rukie said, tapping on Takuto's back to help the coughing. After a bit Takuto was finally able to gasp for air, but that alone hurt so much, it stung, like needles scraping his throat. He winced a little more and clenched his teeth, while remaining hunched over. Rukie looked at him not knowing what to say and feeling pretty helpless. "I'll get you some water, stay here."

Takuto gave a small nod then gently dragged his fingers along his throat as if to try and ease the pain. This pain was familiar to him, which worried him. He recalled back when he was going solo after Route L split. He had an attack similar once while he was on stage singing. That time, it was because of the tumor in his throat. The "what ifs" scared him, now that he really thought about it. What if some how he'd developed that same cancer again? What if his voice was taken from him again? What if he couldn't sing any more? What if…

"Eichi…" a soft voice whispered to a photo in a small frame. 'I'm worried about…oh I don't know, I have a bad feeling. Today Takuto and I practiced our duet together. He seemed ill. I hope he'll be alright." She paused becoming lost in thought and after a while she looked at the picture again and said, "Good night, Eichi."

Rukie sat beside Takuto's bed. The guy had finally fallen asleep, and for a while he had looked as though her were at ease. "Man…" he sighed, every now and then dabbing Takuto's forehead and face with a cool, damp, rag. Takuto muttered things here and there, it was apparent he was having another nightmare. Though it puzzled him, Takuto had called out Mitsuki's name a few times…and then, there was this other guys name, one he didn't know. "But still, how could it be a bad dream if Mitsuki was in it…" he pushed away some bangs from Takuto's forehead and gently pressed the cloth to it again. Takuto winced before calling out again, "Eichi." Who was Eichi? Rukie only wondered for a while before thinking of other things.

The Next Day 

"It was a wonderful session today!" Masami complimented Takuto and Mitsuki. "Arigato, Ms. Ooshige," Mitsuki replied.

Masami smirked in a teasing manner, "That song couldn't be more perfect for the two of you." The couple blushed a little. Keiichi interrupted any further discussion of it. "By the way, where's Rukie? He hasn't been around all day."

Takuto answered, "That guy, he insisted on staying at the hotel and sleeping…"

"I wonder why," Mitsuki thought out loud.

"He was probably up all night, for whatever reason. That fool." Takuto accused being oblivious to the fact that Rukie stayed up to watch over him while he slept. "Well it's okay as long as he gets his rest now." Mitsuki replied rather optimistically.

Said young man lay sprawled on the floor, elegantly dreaming of sweets. "I wan' chocoa munchies…" he mumbled, small amounts of saliva coming from his mouth.

"Mitsuki," Takuto started. She looked up at him as they walked down the sidewalk of the busy city. "Tomorrow we have the day off," he continued, pulling two tickets from his pocket. "It's been a while since we've been on a date. So how about we go to the city fair?" Mitsuki's expression brightened and she gave Takuto a huge hug. "I'd love to, thank you so much, Takuto! I'm so happy!" He smiled at her. It wasn't that big a deal going to the fair so he wondered why she was so happy about it. Maybe something was getting her down previously and this is just what she needed. Takuto took her hand in his. "Then it's a date."

"Hai."

Mitsuki rest her head on Takuto's arm as they walked to their hotel. His hand was arm and she felt safe. A small blush painted her cheeks as she thought about how truly happy she was. Not only because of their date, but because she was with him. He made her feel wonderful things just by being there with her. At this moment, regardless its simplicity, she felt there was nothing more she wanted.

"Takuto, I love you." Her voice was gentle and soft, sincere. His eyes softened and he replied, "I love you too."

The Next Day 

"Mitsuki, if I were to come before you, would you come to me? More then any one would you love me?" His voice was taunting. He wondered if she would leave Takuto for him, if he said he was Eichi. Karin sneered at him. "It's not like you care, you're only taking part in this because I need you to." The man she spoke to laughed. "Yes I know.

"And that means you probably wont need to see her that often, more important you'll need to appear before Takuto."

"Yes, yes. We've been over all of this already."

"Then stop going on. You're having too much fun."

"What, the fun is only reserved for you?"

"That's right."

Mitsuki stood before a full-body mirror holding some clothes in front of herself. "Should I wear this? Takuto seems to like these kind of clothes." She studied the mirror. "Pink or yellow?"

Finally she found a nice yet simple out fit she would wear and she thought to herself, I wonder if Takuto would like this…

"Takuto if you're going to be like this you should stay home." Rukie insisted as Takuto did his best at that moment to stop coughing. He opened his mouth to speak but cringed in pain instead. "Takuto, please."

"S-Stop it, Ruki!" Takuto forced it out. Rukie looked at him with a sort of worried and kind of whiney look on his face. Takuto gathered his composure after a few moments and stood up right, keeping a hand lightly on his throat. "I'm fine, I'm not going to let something like this ruin my day with her." Takuto pondered anyway, But what's up with me out of no where…I'll have to talk with Keiichi later.

"Takuto…"

"I'm leaving now."

Rukie watched silently as his friend left. In the parking lot Takuto met with Mitsuki. She wore some of her hair in pigtails falling from mini-buns to each side of her head and the rest of her hair was let down. She wore a flowery yellow spaghetti-strapped top with a ribbon tied around her neck and some denim shorts. As she came to him Takuto smiled at her. "You look beautiful," he told her. She grinned, happy to hear him say that and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" Takuto put his arm around her backside resting his hand on her waist. She leaned in close to him and they walked to their destination.

At the fair the two enjoyed a wonderful time. They went on rides, played games, and ate sweets. While they were walking along a woman about his age rammed Takuto in the shoulder suddenly. This caused her to fall backwards on the ground. "Oh, excuse me," he apologized, "are you alright?" He held his hand out to her, offering to help her up. She accepted, getting a better look at him, her eyes widened. "Takuto?" She asked unsure of herself. "Um…" was Takuto's only response. Mitsuki looked at the two quite puzzled. The other girl suddenly squealed, "Everyone," she wailed waving her arms about and pointing to Takuto, "Its Takuto! Takuto Kira! He's right here! He's actually here!"

This couldn't be good. A crowd gathered quickly and Mitsuki was eventually separated from Takuto. Takuto was overwhelmed and completely surrounded by people. Many asking him questions all at once. "Aw hell, there's gotta be a way out of this!" He exclaimed but no one seemed to be listening. He worked on a way to direct all the attention away from himself, any where else but on him.

"Takuto?" Mitsuki called for him. She doubted he could hear her and she couldn't see him anymore. Slowly she began to worry. "Takuto, Takuto…" She looked about rapidly yet he was not to be found. Some one grabbed her wrist. She smiled and turned to see him. "Takuto…" her voice trailed off. She didn't know the man who had a hold of her. His grip tightened and he smirked. "You looking for some one, little lady?"

"Um, Yes, so could you please let me go?" She asked trying not to sound rude. He only held her tighter and pulled her closer. "How about I help you out?" He began to move his free hand along her back, creeping down further. "No!" she screamed, slapping him, she was able to get free for a moment. How ever in his fury the man caught her again and pulled on her wrist very hard, forcing her against him. Her eyes watered and she knew she couldn't get away. The man was much stronger than her. "So you like to play it rough, eh?" He took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. Mitsuki shut her eyes tightly and started to cry, her face was flushed, "No! Takuto! Takuto, TAKUTO," she cried.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her." Came a rather deep, stern, and demanding voice. Mitsuki recognized it right away and felt anxious. The other man frowned. "And what will you do if I don't, pretty boy?" The man taunted. Takuto remained silent. His face was frightening. He looked ready to kill.

"Hah, all talk but no ac—"

The man was cut off due to a spontaneous punch in the face. He hit the ground hard, having released Mitsuki.

"You all right," Takuto asked her. She nodded. "Arigato, Takuto." He looked at her, before pulling her in for a warm embrace. "You should be more careful, shorty." He didn't seem as angry this time around when he spoke and she smiled a little hugging him. "Yes, You're right."

"Oh, how did you manage to escape your fans?" Mitsuki teased. He gave her a playful smirk and put his nickels on top of her head. "I gave them al a dollar, then ran away," came his sarcastic response. She giggled sticking her tongue out at him.

That night they watched the fire works go up in the night sky. The two sit on a small hill in the cool grass. Mitsuki lay her head on Takuto's shoulder before speaking gently, "Takuto has always done so much for me. You helped me become what I am today and my dreams came true, because of you." Takuto gave her a gentle smile, stroking her hair then softly, he sang to her.

"Never knew I could feel like this…"

She listened.

"Like I've never seen the sky before…"

Mitsuki continued, "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste…" she smiled and looked up at him. "It all revolves around you."

They then sang in unison.

And there's no mountain 

_Too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there_

_By your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_Stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time._

Their faces drew near and their lips intertwined in a soft, but pationate kiss. Why couldn't this last forever? His lips are so soft… Mitsuki's thought wandered. I want to touch them…with my own…

Their lips parted and their eyes met. Mitsuki touched his lips lightly with her fingertips, tracing them slowly. He stared at her dazed, waiting…wanting her. She then brought her hand to cup his cheek and they kissed again. This time she pressed against the back of his head with her hand, keeping the other on his chest, as they kissed. Takuto held her in his arms running one hand through her hair. He moaned quietly into her mouth as she parted her lips so that he may enter.

Karin clenched her fists. "How dare he…" she managed to blurt. "First he dumps me, leaving me abandoned and alone, and now he's with this …child like she's his freaking life support! I curse you Takuto Kira! I will take away from you everything that is precious!" Karin shouted.

"You know, you're terribly jealous," her partner in the crimes to come muttered. She ignored him. "You will play your role as Eichi, he's out of our way now, so nothing she'd interfere."

"Well he's sorta out of our way. It's not like we erased his existence."

"That's **not** what I meant. I'm saying he's helpless to stop us. Sill bird…" Karin laughed.


End file.
